


Romance in the Universe (A Collection of Homestuck Oneshots)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Author Notes Occasionally, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Multi, Not Sadstuck, Roleplay, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of oneshots for everyone who couldn't find the ship they wanted to worship-





	Romance in the Universe (A Collection of Homestuck Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450788) by Andrew Hussie. 



"Dave, get your ass down here!" Dirk yelled from somewhere downstairs. Seriously? I'm busy.

"What do you want?" I called back, setting my phone down on my bedside table. Fixing my over-sized hoodie, and pulling up my socks. He always managed to call me down when I looked like somebody with a fucking daddy kink. That bitch. "I'm busy!"

"Bro's home!" I sighed heavily, slipping on the closest pair of underwear next to me and heading downstairs. I looked around for Dirk, only to be grabbed from behind and lifted into the air, spun around. I latched onto the hands on my waist, letting out a pretty embarrassing squeak and listening to the chuckle that came from behind me. My brother, Bro (Creative I know), setting me down with a hug from behind. 

"Get the fuck off me, dipshit!" I couldn't help but laugh, playfully swatting at his hands. Bro hadn't been home for a couple days, off in some kind of training course for some shit. Don't ask me, man. 

"You know you love me!" He laughed, kissing my head, Dirk leaning in the door frame with a soft smirk. Oh, I knew all to well what that look meant for me. "Come on, say it! 'I, Dave Strider, love my fucking superb older brother, Bro.'" Dirk snorted when I looked to him for a way to escape, shrugging and watching with those orange eyes of his.

"Fine, fine..." I gave in, pressing my ass back against his crotch. It was hard, when you take into account our height difference. "I... Dave Strider, love my fucking superb older daddy, Bro.." I teased him, tilting my head back against his chest and putting on an innocent face as I looked at his eyes for any discomfort. All I saw was a little shock, but my eyes must've been playing tricks on me, because I could've sworn his eyes made it pretty obvious he liked the little show I was putting on. 

"Woah there, you two..." He chuckled, walking over and resting his hand on my hip, guiding me closer to his chest. I was pretty used to this kind of treatment, so I followed, pressing my hands against his chest and exaggerating the arch in my back when he placed his hand on the upper swell of my ass. "Let Bro get settled in before you start all that shit, princess. Got it?" 

I nodded, laughing softly as I looked back at Bro's face, shaking my hips slowly and watching his eyes move down my body and to where I coaxed him to look. It was too easy, manipulating these guys's hormones and pitting them against one another. I found myself looking up at Dirk when he tilted my chin up with his index and middle finger, nipping at my bottom lip. See, I don't think I'd call this anything romantic. It's really just sex and teasing, and me not really being able to walk the next day, it's sensual torture. 

"What did I just say?" He stressed the word 'just,' his tone sending hard shivers racking down my spine. Another wave of them came at the feeling of Bro's hand traveling up the back of my thigh and snapping my panties against my skin, a yelp leaving my mouth. 

"F-Fuck, I'm sorry, it's just been so long..." I gave into it. From the moment Dirk walked into the room, I knew he was going to do something like this. Especially with Bro home again, "... I'm sorry, I'll be good..." I put a slight whine into my words, biting my lip as Dirk bunched up my hoodie so that my ass was exposed, holding my wrists against his chest unmovingly. Shit, he's done this a couple times before, I fucking hate that I like it. "Wait, D-Dirk, so I'm still-"

I cried out loudly as Bro seem to get the message Dirk was sending and slapped my ass. Hard as hell, my legs already shaking as I pulled at my wrists. "Color..?" Bro's voice whispered into my ear, his teeth rolling my ear in between them.

"I think... I-I don't know... Not that hard, it really hurts..." This was whispered, Bro nodding and slapping me once more. He did it lighter, but it still hurt. It was supposed to, after all. "Ah, I'm sorry..." I mumbled, leaning my head against Dirk's chest.

"Sorry for what?" Dirk commanded, more than asked, as he jerked my wrists upwards so that I'd look at him. I whimpered, needing some time to adjust to the punishment, but not getting any as Bro slapped me again. 

"I-I'm sorry for teasing!" I cried out again, grinding my teeth together as Bro hit me several more times, all in succession, back to back and harder each time. As much as I'd love to say it felt bad, I was already hard, my cock grinding against Dirk's thigh every time Bro struck me. I was probably a mess right now, but the with two of the hottest guys I know manhandling me, there was really no room for extra thought of how pathetic I must seem.

"Say it louder, David..." He purred into my ear, yanking down my panties and slapping bare skin with a loud sound. I jerked against Dirk's hands again, whimpering and mewling loudly.

"A-Ah~! I-I-I'm sorry! Daddy, please, I'm s-so sorry!" I yelled, moaning at this point, my hands bunched into Dirk's shirt and held there by the wrists tightly. "I'll be good, d-daddy, mer- Ah-ow!- Mercy, please!" It hurt so bad, the subtle pleasure of grinding against Dirk nearly disappeared. I was about to beg more, but instead of a slap, Bro's hand came to my ass rubbing gentle circles on the incredibly sore skin. Now, I would like to say I gathered up my pride and didn't make a big deal out of him stopping, but instead I arched into his touch, moaning and hiding my face in Dirk's shirt. What can I say, it felt good to be used. "... Sh-Shit, Bro... Mn..."

He reached in between my legs, running his fingers up and down the bottom length of my cock. I felt weak at his touch, weak at how Dirk restrained me and kissed my neck. Biting down and leaving hickeys that'd probably last for a week and then some. Not gonna lie, I was this close to passing out. "You're so cute, Dave... So small and obedient..." Dirk whispered into my ear, but all I could do was respond with a quiet moan. "We're gonna fuck you... And we're gonna record it, alright?"

"... Y-You had this planned...." I made the connection out loud, Bro chuckling and pushing three fingers into my mouth. Rubbing them against the back of my tongue and craning my head back, Dirk watching me behind his shades. 

"Smart boy... Now suck..." Listening to Bro, I sucked, closing my eyes when my shades were pulled off and set on the back of the couch. "Good boy... Good boy... You want us to fuck you? Want us to make you sore?"

My head nodded without my consent, which was probably for the best since my brain was too fuzzy to respond for itself. Dirk was littering my neck with hickeys, with a clear message. His, I was his. Bro leaned down behind me, biting hard enough to draw blood. I moaned around his fingers, breathing quickly through my nose. His. I was most definitely his as well. And everybody else would know that from the way they pick me up from school everyday in their obnoxiously squeaky car, and grab my ass as I put my backpack up, and push me against the car and mark me in front of my peers. From the way no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hide the hickeys no matter what. From the limp in my step every time I let them use me and fuck me senseless. Bro's. Dirk's.

Theirs.

Next thing I knew, three fingers were sliding out of my mouth and pushing into my ass slowly. I whimpered, bunching my hands in Dirk's shirt and screwing my eyes shut. "You alright, princess?"

"Y-Yes... Dirk, I'm fine..." I whispered, leaning up and kissing his neck softly. He let out a breath to tell me he was content with me doing it, so I latched onto his skin and lightly sucked as I was stretched out by Bro. I wanted to leave one or two marks on him as well. 

"Come on, Dirk..." Bro spoke to him after a couple minutes of teasing my entrance. "Let's go somewhere else." 

I was perfectly fine with Dirk lifting me into his arms, following Bro somewhere. My body felt dirty in the best way possible, with my entrance stretched by Bro and leaking my own spit. I didn't protest when I was placed onto the bed, pulled up onto hands and knees. I gasped as Dirk leaned down behind me and licked my entrance. Sucking and pushing his tongue in and out of me quickly. He held my thighs still as I moaned and begged despite myself. "O-Oh, Dirk~... Oh, daddy, please... Yes, oh-oh my god y-yes... Fucking eat th-that ass... Yes, yes... Yes..." 

I babbled incoherently, burying my face in the bed as my arms were tied up under my chest with a deep red silk ribbon. Bro raked his dull fingernails down the exposed section of my back, pulling my head up by my hair and before I knew it, his cocked was pulled out of his jeans and boxers, pressing into my mouth. I was completely at their will now, my arms restricted, my as in the air as Dirk ate me out, and my sounds completely muffled by Bro's cock in my mouth.

Sucking in a breath through my nose, I moaned at Dirk popping off my entrance with a disgustingly arousing sound and his weight moving off the bed. "I'll be back in a minute, I've got to set up this camera..." He patted my ass, Bro responding with a quiet grunt of 'mhm' and thrusting the head of his cock down my throat fast and rough. I gagged hard, my whole body shuddering as I sucked and let my jaw go lax so he could go further into my mouth.

Time was going by like split frames and blurry scenery out the side window of a car. Before I knew it, Dirk was back behind me spitting on my entrance, rubbing the makeshift lubricant onto my hole with his thumb. I let out a shameless moan at the feeling of this, looking into Bro's eyes as he heavily abused my throat, groaning and yanking my hair occasionally. "Fuck, Bro, get him up." 

Bro lifted me up after pulling his cock out of my mouth. He bent me over a desk, spitting onto his hand and rubbing the fluid onto his member. Pressing it against my hole. "Be good... How bad do you want this dick, baby boy?" 

"Please..." God, my voice sounded so broken. "... Please fuck me... Please... D-Daddy I need you..." I mumbled, letting out a long, very drawn out mewl when Bro finally shoved his length inside of me. He paused, letting out pants and moans and putting his forearms on either side of my head. I looked back at Dirk, who was behind Bro, pressing a firm hand on his back and shoving four fingers in and out of him quickly. 

"D-Dirk... Dirk, harder, more..." He growled, letting out a yelp. I'd assume his prostate was hit. 

"Don't fucking talk to me that way." Bro sounded hot when he growled, but Dirk made me moan just from his tone. "Shut the fuck up and give Dave what he wants."

Yes! Oh my god, yes, I finally get it! I nodded quickly, moaning when bro finally started moving, bucking his hips shallowly in and out of me. He groaned when thrusting forward and gave a whimper-filled beg when pulling out. He continued this for a good minute while he was being stretched. "Stop." Dirk commanded gruffly, Bro nodding and leaning his head against my back. I assumed he was getting dicked from the back, simply because I've heard him and Dirk fucking before and this is usually what he sounded like. "Keep going, Bro." 

Bro sucked in a deep breath, pushing himself up on his hands and thrusting quickly. His hips went back and slapped against Dirk's, and then his member rammed back into me as he thrusts forward. I was so far gone at the point, I was just screaming in ecstasy. Rubbing my cock with my tied up hands and begging. I didn't even understand what I was begging for, I just knew it felt amazing so I wanted more of whatever was driving me to the edge. 

"Oh, please~!" I sobbed out in pleasure, relishing in the feeling of Bro's hands bruising my hips in their rough embrace. "Please, let me cu-cum! I want it! Please, B-Bro! Daddies~!"

Bro grabbed my hair, pushing my face against the desk and moaning as he fucked into me. I was so close, so close, so-

"Cum." Dirk growled, his hips still thrusting hard into Bro. Enough to move his body with each thrust.

I wasted no time doing as told and cumming all over the side of the desk. I bucked my hips and moaned loudly in extremely intense orgasm, moaning louder when Bro came inside of me, panting heavily. One thing led to another, and Bro and I were pushed onto our knees next to each other. Bro's glasses pulled off. Dirk stood in front of us, jerking his hand up and down his cock harshly.

I opened my mouth and leered at him, whispering to him. "Oh, please, daddy... Feeding your little c-cumsluts..." Dirk groaned, I could tell he was close, and I wasn't helping matters. "Oh, yes... Yes, give it to us... Fucking p-paint us white..." Bro looked out of it, but he nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head up with an open mouth.

Dirk groaned louder, climaxing and shooting his load all over our faces. I caught what I could in my mouth, licking it off my lips and swallowing. "God, I love you two..."

"L-Love you too, Dirk..." I panted out, licking the cum off Bro's face with a little laugh. Bro untied me and kissed me softly.

Okay, maybe I lied. Maybe it's a bit more than just sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this book. All credit for the characters goes directly to The Almighty Creator of Homestuck, Andrew Hussie. The stories involving the characters are completely mine, however, unless specifically listed otherwise.  
> I'm taking requests, so feel free to send them. Love you guys!
> 
> \- NeutreTheAmbiguous


End file.
